User blog:Blue Sonata/My notes, tips and tricks, and shenanahams mmm ham
'Personal Favorite Class Customizations' 'Breaking Runs:' : Name: Kaira Class: Adventurer Perks: Item Appraiser Item Identification Equipment Master Attrition Rate lowers to 90% (x3) Pack-Horse Weight Limit 'Regular Fun Runs:' : Name: KarinYuuki Class: Force User Perks: Master of Unlocking Lockpicking (x2) Intelligence Item Identification, 2% Reduction to ST and Energy Depletion Rate (x2) Willpower to [[Force Power], +3% to Critical Hit Chance] : Name: Emi Yusa Class: Force User Perks: (x2) Equipment Master attrition rate lowers to 90% Item Appraiser Item Identification Masterful Stroke Critical Hit Pack-Horse Weight Limit ''' Weapon and Armor Enchantments: ''' '''Please refer to Enchantments for the full list of weapon and armor enchants. *NOTE: The maximum enchantments in plus is 10 Equipment: (sorted by highest to lowest durability) Frost Star Coat Durability: 150 Weight: 3 Defense: 10% Armor: 3 Effects: Halves any Force of Flame damage and a 50% chance to nullify Flame damage Spirit Robe Durability: 140 Weight: 3 Defense: 10% Armor: 6 Effects: Force damage is reduced by 1/3 and a 30% chance to nullify Flame damage '''Consumables: Super Elzite Bomb - does 150 + Force Power x15 damage in a 5x5 area Monsters: Skeletons weakxp - complete waste of time don't bother Phantom Knight - skeletons with red capes Hitman Wolf weakxp - gray wolf man with pants Weakness is flame arrows otherwise run the fuck away Lava Slime xp - red Aqua Slime xp - blue Poison Slime xp - purple Gelatin Slime xp - transparent gray Melted Slime xp - asshole turquoise 'Notes:' Hide Ability Effectiveness: [ Lava Slime Polar Bear Minotaur Warrior Jade Forest Lieutenant ] *Hiding will not work if an enemy is 1 tile away as they will always walk to the player hense rendering the ability useless at this close proximity Healing Vial Makes 1 Healing Vial from 2 Healing Herbs. 3 can be made at a time, 10% of Energy is consumed each time a batch is made. Training Bracelet +does not affect the player's Max Energy cap base regeneration +5/20turns +Vitality lvl Skill Missionary Once you learn 2 ability this NPC becomes useless Selling a weapon or armor by using the Expensive Scroll enchantment is maxed out at the price of 18000 Silvers but holy items have no cap The Passageway Scroll can destroy mountains and is indestructable Using the Scroll of Reclusiveness will push enemies 1 tile away and blocks off their advance to the player until an entrance is created The Adventurer class is immune to the effects of paralyze and I can explain why that is the case. The ability Jump still works even when paralyzed and when combined with a couple of companions will be unstoppable as once you Jump and are adjacent to an enemy they will autotarget and attack(even kill) thus transforms the player into a jumping turret. By playing the Adventure class at higher difficulties I feel that I need to add Strategy to the One Way Heroics Plus game tag. Scroll of Repair has the ability to repair the durability of the equipped weapon and armor however this is a falacy as it cannot repair Supplementary Ice Fog Armor. My best armor is Absorbing Knight's Coat. Cost to remove enchantments on my equipment: 123930 Silver | Mythical Salacia's Staff 121500 90000 Jerryrigged does not change the total cost of the removal of the enchantment 5414 Silver | Adamantine Spirit Robe 32247 Silver | Heavy Holy Axe The best thing to do before removing Jerryrigged enchantment is to repair one last time by using a jerryrigging scroll Fortune-teller Auris's Spells: [ Flame -400 Silver, Intelligence -1 Lightning -800 Silver, Intelligence -3 Flash -800 Silver, Intelligence -3 Crash -800 Silver, Intelligence -3 Super Flame -1200 Silver, Intelligence -5 ] Aria of the Sun's Spells: [ Detection -200 Silver, Intelligence -1 X-ray Vision -200 Silver, Intelligence -1 Protection -1200 Silver, Intelligence -5 Rain Healing -1200 Silver, Intelligence -5 Path of Nature -1500 Silver, Intelligence -5 ] Category:Blog posts